


Sealed with a Kiss

by 2ladsinloohve



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romeo and Juliet References, altered names, star-crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ladsinloohve/pseuds/2ladsinloohve
Summary: 16th Century Verona. The young Lord Aronne Dingletti is restless. He is a man of many passions, all of which come outside of his family's thriving garment business. Despite being able to enjoy the finer things in life, his heart craves more, though what exactly, Aronne is unable to say for sure. That is, until he gets dragged to a masquerade ball by his best friend Adamo Barto. There, Aronne finds himself captivated by a mysterious stranger. A mysterious stranger who just happens to be the son of his father's mortal enemy.





	Sealed with a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by the beautiful city of Verona. I had the privilege of attending a wedding over there.  
> Altered from the original, of course. Written because I can't think of any two people more battle-tested and worthy of the term star-crossed than Aaron Dingle and Robert Sugden. 
> 
> Dedicated to the beautiful Violet - Thank you so much for allowing me to get emotionally wrecked over Robron during your wedding week. Also, for me being the worst bridesmaid, and nipping off last Sunday to visit Juliet's House.

Aronne stared out at the open sky, as he sat perched upon his balcony. The sun was about to set, eclipsing the entire city of Verona, with it’s warm glow.

 _Verona._ The beautiful place he got to call home. Everything about it was breathtaking, from the cobble-stoned pathways, to the bricked columns of the ancient buildings. Every morning he got to walk along the Ponte Aleardi, and admire the tranquility of the Adige River. He would then be greeted by the scintillating aroma of cappuccino wafting out from the local bars. Yes, Aronne Dingletti  loved Verona with all his heart. It was one of the reasons he couldn’t imagine ever leaving the place.

His sister Olivia, often called him a sentimental fool. “There is so much love in your heart, my brother. For places, things, and for people. Once you give it away, I believe you will never take it back.”  

He smiled as he thought of her. His heart really was filled with love. If only he could find someone to share all of it with.

“Why art though looking so melancholy, my friend? ” Aronne turned and saw his closest companion Adamo Barto walk towards him.

“Just feeling a bit lonesome,” replied Aronne, as Adamo proceeded to sit next to him on the thick railing of the balcony.

“Is this because, things did not come to pass, between you and my sister? If so, then do not be discouraged. You may try to win her affections again. She is easily persuadable, and you are the kindest person that I know,” smiled Adamo

“No this isn’t about Holly. As lovely as she was, we were not suited for each other.”

“What is it then? Do you desire another? Are you afraid to approach her? I can help you with that as well,” continued Adamo eagerly.

“No. It is not another. It is my inability to feel anything but restlessness. I desire too many things,” said Aronne with a weary sigh. “I desire to be more than my father’s son. I desire to be more than the young Lord Aronne Dingletti. I have a strong desire towards art, music, and literature. Yet I know, someday I shall have to give it all up, to take over my family business. And I desire to love someone, yet there is no one who holds my heart.”

“Perhaps you are merely overthinking all of this my friend. What you really need is a night of merriment. Find solace from your restlessness in the arms of a beautiful woman. Even if it is only for one night,” replied Adamo patting his friend’s back.

“I fear it is not in the arms of a woman, that I shall find solace,” said Aronne, looking up at the sky, seeking an answer from the gods in heaven.

Adamo looked at him intently, before brushing it off. “Do not say such things, even in jest. Let’s go out tonight. I hear the Sugdenattos are throwing a masquerade ball. You will find a beautiful girl, and you shall forget all about your melancholy”.

“You want to rid me of my restlessness, by taking me to a ball, at the house of my family’s sworn enemies?” asked Aronne incredulously.

Adamo said nothing, but gave him a mischievous smile in return.

 “We shall be killed before we are even allowed entrance into the grounds! _,”_ continued Aronne.

“No, we will not. It is a masquerade ball, so we shall be wearing masks. Our identities will be concealed,” replied Adamo

“Is this about your new found infatuation with Vittoria Sugdenatto?”

Adamo said nothing, but had the good grace to blush.

“You know that I love you, and I shall stand by you through all your mad antics, but is this maiden really worth losing your life over?” asked Aronne.

“This is not about me and the object of my affections. This is about you. You are too equanimous Aronne. Be reckless for once,” said Adamo as he gripped his friend’s shoulders.

Aronne contemplated his words. Surely one night of merriment would do him no harm, even if there was significant peril involved. After all, it was a masquerade ball. Their identities would be concealed. Aronne had to admit, he found the prospect to be intriguing.

“Alright,” he sighed. “We shall go. But we leave at the first sign of trouble.”

“That’s the spirit, my friend,” smiled Adamo. “Now let us make haste, for we need to be appropriately dressed. First, we must obtain the masks.”

Aronne couldn’t help but smirk at his comrade’s eagerness.

 

 

_Outside the Sugdenatto villa_

“Well, we made it past the guards outside. Thankfully this ball does not require invitations, to allow the guests. entrance into the villa,” said Adamo. He was looking rather dashing in his Pantalone mask, despite its sizeable hook nose. It was also appropriate, considering the Pantalone, represented the personality of the joker. That could definitely be said of Adamo.

Aronne gulped down the anxiety-ridden lump that had formed in his throat. He was wearing the male version of a Colombina. He felt like a fraud as his mask represented the person who was unafraid of letting their true personality shine through. “Are you certain about this? There is still time to turn around.”

“You worry too much, my friend. Tonight is about leaving your inhibitions at the doorway. Allow yourself to live Aronne. It’s a masquerade ball. What could possibly go wrong?”

“I concede. Let us enter,” sighed Aronne.

The inside of the villa looked magnificent. The walls were painted a shade of creamy yellow, and filled with the most stunning paintings. The marbled floors were so well polished, one could see their own reflection off of them. The inner hall contained a fresco on the far-right of the room, opposite to which stood the grand staircase.

Aronne was impressed _._ “Almost as good as our villa looks,” he thought to himself.

The smartly dressed servants were carrying trays of wine, ale, and various other spirits to serve to the guests. Both Adamo and Aronne reached out for the ales.

 “We must have a look around,” said Adamo.

“Hoping to spot the young Lady Sugdenatto are we?” teased Aronne.

“I told you before. This night is about you. However, after finding you a woman to while away the night with, if I happen upon Vittoria, I shall most definitely ask her for a dance.” Adamo smugly replied.

Aronne rolled his eyes, which was quite difficult to do behind his mask. “Get on with it then.” They proceeded to walk from the hall towards the parlour, where the dancing was to take place.

The parlour was filled with the most elegant looking noblemen and women in all of Verona. Aronne and Adamo managed to find a spot to stand against one of the walls. It allowed them a view of most of the ballroom.

“Do you see anyone of interest?” asked Adamo.

“Well it’s difficult to say, considering I can’t exactly see any of their faces, on account of the masks.” replied Aronne.

“My beloved compeer. You are not required to wed any of these women. It is one night of pleasure that we are seeking. Find the woman with the most ravishing bosom, and fetching derriere, and be on your way.”

 _If only it were that easy_   thought Aronne.

Suddenly a familiar looking young woman appeared within his vicinity. She was petite with beautiful brown hair, kind eyes, and a smile that instantly made one feel at ease. She was talking to a tall man with luscious golden locks. He could recognize the woman, as she wasn’t wearing a mask. The man standing next to her was wearing the female version of a Colombina. They were both laughing. The man was making gestures with his hands. Aronne couldn’t stop staring. He also couldn’t help but think, that those were the most exquisite looking hands he had ever seen . They were large and well-manicured.

“Adamo, isn’t that Vittoria Sugdenatto?” Adamo directed his gaze towards where Aronne was subtly pointing. “Yes it is. Does she not look the absolute picture of perfection?”

“Who is the man that she is with?” Aronne asked, ignoring Adamo’s question.

“I have not the faintest idea.” said Adamo with a tone of slight jealousy.

“Maybe we could get a closer view of them by that pillar? Perhaps we can eavesdrop on their conversation?”

“Yes, let’s do that.” Adamo replied resolutely.

Aronne was grateful, for Adamo’s lack of questioning the motives, behind his sudden desire to be close to the young Lady Sugdenatto. As much as he wanted to help out his friend, he was more intrigued by the man standing next to her.

They stood behind the pillar which obscured their presence from the pair, whilst still allowing them to listen in on their conversation. 

 

 

“Alright brother. Let us end the jesting. Return my mask to me, and put on yours. This is our ball, we have social obligations to uphold,” said Vittoria,  as she tried to pry the mask off the man’s face.

“But I like yours so much better than mine, even if it is the female version,” said the man as he moved out of her reach. He could manage to do that with ease, since he was so much taller than her.

“Why did father have to insist that I wear the Bauta?” continued the man in a morose tone.

“The Bauta is worn to make an impression when you bump into that special someone. Honestly Roberto? Do you not desire to meet a nice woman and settle down?” asked Vittoria.

 _Roberto_. So that was his name, and from their conversation it sounded like he was Vittoria’s older brother.

“I sincerely doubt I will find a nice woman to settle down with at a masquerade ball. Father is too old-fashioned. He views marriage as an accomplishment. A way to raise one’s position in society. If I were to ever marry, I want it to be for love and nothing more,” replied Roberto.

Aronne felt an instant kinship towards the man. It sounded like Roberto’s relationship with his father was similar to the one Aronne shared with his own father.

“My brother do not think of such things. For now, just find a nice woman and allow her the honour of sharing a dance with you. And give me back my mask, so I may do the same with a kind gentleman,” said Vittoria.

“I can’t.”

“What trickery is this? Brother, I wish to have my mask retuned to me,” said Vittoria sternly.

“Tori, this is no trick. The mask appears to be stuck,” said Roberto. Indeed, it looked as though he was struggling to prise the Colombina off his face.

“Good Heavens! Allow me to be of assistance to you then,” said Vittoria, as she attempted to pull the mask off of Roberto. However, her attempts were in vain. The mask remained stuck.

“Perhaps you should go to the powder room. Try to lather your face. It may help loosen the mask, and free it, from being fastened on you.”

He decided to follow her advice. As Roberto headed towards the powder room, Aronne couldn’t help but feel a pang of loss as he left the hall. It was madness, for he knew nothing of the man. Perhaps he was mistaking loss for fascination. Aronne decided to follow him nonetheless.

“I wish to use the powder room. I am coming upon a spell of dizziness,” said Aronne to Adamo. He got no response. Adamo was still staring at the young Lady Sugdenatto. Aronne decided to leave before he could be questioned.

Aronne quickly followed Roberto in the direction he was walking. The blonde was still attempting to remove the mask from his face, as he stumbled towards the powder room. It was large and spacious with ceramic paneling, and a row of basins in the centre. On each end, there was a stack of towels, a bowl, and a basket of scented soaps. Roberto proceeded to fill the bowl with water,  and mix in the soap, creating a frothy white mass of bubbles and liquid. He took a towel dipped it into the lather, and attempted to rub it against the areas, where the mask was still fastened towards his face. However, he remained unsuccessful.

“May I assist you with that?” Aronne asked in a soft, almost shy tone.

Roberto who thought he was alone in the room, felt so startled he nearly dropped the bowl of soap water. “Who are you?” he asked, attempting to catch his breath.

Aronne didn’t want to admit that he had been following the gentleman. “I was on my way out. You had the mask on, so you couldn’t see. You seem to be struggling to remove it. Can I be of assistance?”

Roberto contemplated it for a moment.  Maybe it would be easier if another person were to help him. “Yes, you may. Thank you.”

He handed Aronne the towel, who dipped it into the bowl of lather once again. Aronne held the side of Roberto’s face with one hand, as he rubbed against the edges of the mask with the other. He felt a sudden surge of heat, being this close to Roberto, touching him. What was the nature of all these inexplicable feelings?

Unbeknownst to him, Roberto was feeling the same. “Do I know you from somewhere? Have you come to my home before?” he asked

Aronne knew he couldn’t reveal his true identity to the man, but for some reason he couldn’t bear lying to him either. “No this is my first time at the Sugdenatto estate,” he replied.

“Are you a lord?”

“Yes”

“What is your name?”

“Aronne”

“Is that all?”

“Is that not enough?” asked Aronne as he switched hands, and rubbed the towel, against the other side of Robert’s face.

Roberto was not usually one to easily let up, but he didn’t want to push the kind stranger, if he was choosing not to reveal more about himself. “Aronne. That’s a nice name.”

“My mother would agree with you.” Aronne smiled.

Roberto felt breathless. It was the most exquisite smile he had ever seen. Aronne’s pink lips, a nice contrast against the dark stubble of his beard. Roberto was thankful that both of them were wearing masks. He did not want Aronne to catch him staring at his lips. He had never openly stared at another man’s lips before. “She sounds like a smart woman, your mother.”

“The smartest,” said Aronne affectionately.

 _What must it be like to be the object of this man’s affections?_   Roberto brushed away the thought. He needed to get a hold of himself. Where were such thoughts coming from? “What business does your family engage in?” he quickly asked.

“Textile,” replied Aronne nervously.

“My family is also in the textile business. Perhaps our fathers are familiar with one another.”

“Perhaps they are.” Aronne continued in a tone of unease.

“Do you plan on taking over someday?” asked Roberto

“I suppose I have to.”

“But you don’t want to?”

“I’ve just always thought there was more to life than cloth,” said Aronne honestly.

“I feel the exact same way. I wish to expand our business. Extend it to the jewel and leather industries. I want the Sugdenatto name to be famous all over Europe, and not merely in Italy,” said Roberto with such passion.

Aronne couldn’t help but stare at him in awe.

“It’s just my father, he’s stubborn. Too set in his old ways to accept new ideas,” he continued.

“I know what that feels like.” Aronne smiled sympathetically up at him.

“I had a feeling you might.” Roberto smiled back

They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Then Aronne felt the mask loosen in his hand. “It’s ready,” he said, as he attempted to remove it.

“Don’t.” Roberto stopped him.

“What?” Aronne responded in confusion

“Remove your mask first. I wish to see your face, before I show you mine.”

“You don’t want to see my face,” said Aaron turning red

“I’ve never wanted anything more. Please remove your mask.” Roberto requested again

“What if we were to remove them together?”

“On the count of three?”

“One…Two…Three…” they both simultaneously removed their masks.

And then, as pale blue eyes met piercing blue ones, they couldn’t look away. It was as though, they had both been thirsty for so long, and were finally being allowed, a sip of water. Every question they had ever had, even the ones they didn’t know existed yet, was suddenly answered.

Aronne took in Roberto’s pale, freckled face, and long pink lips. He no longer felt lost or confused or restless or melancholy. He felt nothing but ecstasy. Ecstasy and _love_. In that moment, his world finally made sense.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on Tumblr - aaronsugdenhawley


End file.
